Heavy (Moment with Heavy)
Entrance Door Heavy breaks down a door Special Attacks Neutral B - Item Throwing Heavy throw a random items at the opponent. The damage will be given depending on the type of weapons. *5% Change of a Bowling Ball will be thrown and give 30 - 50 damage to an opponent. *10% Chance of a Will-mote will be thrown and give 20 - 25 damage to an opponent. *15% Chance of a Note Clipboard will be thrown and give 11 - 15 damage to an opponent. *20% Chance of a Box will be thrown and give 5 - 10 damage to an opponent. It will take 3 Seconds to reused. Side B - Heavy's Heavy Truck Heavy enter his truck and drive off, Much like Wario Side - B Motocycle with a few differents. *Heavy Truck is stronger than Wario Motocycle, Giving the opponent more damage. *Heacy Truck can get destoryed easier than Wario Motocycle, Either from an opponent attacks or hitting at the wall this can even hurt Heavy. *Heavy Truck is slighty slower than Wario Motocycle. You can even press Up to exit the truck and Side B to enter it again. When the truck is been destoryed, it take 6 Seconds to reused. Up B - Birdy Hostage Heavy get lifted by a Army of Birds. Who ever touching the birds will gain 1 - 2 damage per seconds, Sorta like Mario Down B in Melee. You can control the birds freely and the birds will let Heavy go after 3 Seconds of airtime. Down B - False Bribe Heavy take one item from an opponent and throw it at him (Almost like Classic Amy Rose B Move but with different effect). It will stick on to an opponent and will give 5 Damage for 4 Seconds. Afterward, it will give vanish and will take 6 Seconds before reusing it. Here's a List of Heavy's False Bribe List. Final Smash - CritSandwich Heavy Heavy eat his CritSandwich and become an Overpowered Uber Heavy. This is increase Heavy's Attack, Defence and Stamina, Making him extreamly powerful. However, You gain 5 Damage each seconds. When He reach 100%, he will explode and instatly K.O. the opponents when thier near him while losing a stock of his own. Use it on your own risk. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAH!!! KOSFX2: OAH! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Poot! Taunts Up: YOU! STUPID! Sd: *Laughs* Dn: *Eats his Sandvich* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You are Dead! Not big Surprise! Victory 2: *Laughs* Victory 3: *Dances* Lose/Clap: *In hospital bed, covered in bandages* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Heavy is a Main Protagonist in the Youtube Series called Moment with Heavy is a made by kitty0706 (Who also made Team Fabulos 2 and Half Retarded 2). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks Tilt Attacks Smashes Aerials Grabs, Throws Others Pros & Cons Pros *His Attack and Defence are near Bender Status. *Dispite his size, His Speed is not really slow. *In his Uber Form, Opponent can't give him damage, considering that He already getting damage on his own. Cons *His Stamina is slighty weaker, Even or a Large size character. *There also a 5% Change of Heavy not throwing anything when using his B Move. *His Down B won't stick on an opponent if the item don't belong to them Grabs, Throws Icon GMod Logo Victory Music Kitty0706 Team Fabulous 2 Intro Kirby Hat Heavy's Stubble and Bullet Belt Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video/Ending Music A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix) by Elvis Presley Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:YouTube Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Starter Character (LwG4) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:GMod Category:SFM Category:Parody Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Different version Category:Bald Category:Russian Category:Strong Character Category:Possible Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:A Moment with Heavy